


I've waited so long

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik finds out dreams really can come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've waited so long

Erik chewed on his lips nervously waiting for his captain to finish in the showers, Erik was still sat in his sweat soaked kit ignoring various looks from team mates who got showered, dressed and left within minutes while he still sat on the bench. With a last nod from Marco Reus everyone other than Mats had left the dressing room.

Erik smirked quickly tearing off his own clothes and making his way into the showers where he found Mats damp hair, throat exposed with his head leaning back but more importantly a hand stroking his hard cock. Erik licked his lips he had had a crush on Mats for the longest time and the sight in front of him was just the thought in his wet dreams.

The older man didn’t move an inch as Erik stepped closer hand still stroking his hard shaft, Erik crept forward and grabbed his cock quickly giving it a few jerks his captains eye flew open.

“Erik? What the fuck are you doing?”

Erik leaned against the cool tiles trying to look confident but he is nervous as hell “I thought you could have done with a hand”

“I-I-I’m not gay” Mats said with a great struggle and the look on his face told Erik that was a lie

“Oh that’s a pity, I was going to ask you to fuck me, looks like i’m going to have to just jerk off now, you must be saving your cock just for Marco and Cathy”

Mats grabbed Erik by the shoulder and locked their eyes together “What do you mean saving my cock for Marco?”

“And for Cathy” Erik inconveniently added

“Fuck Cathy, what do you mean?”

“Poor Cathy I love thought you loved her, anyway I shared a room with you at the world cup, and one day I came back from playing tennis with Mario and you were fucking Marco on my bed!”

Mats’ mouth fell open “Errm?” Was all he older man could offer

“Were you thinking about Marco when you were jerking off just then?”

“No actually, I was thinking about you” Mats twisted a hand into Erik’s hair and gently pushed him onto his knees “You want me to fuck you? You better blow me first” Mats said sounding out breath.

Erik licked his lips “With pleasure”

Erik brought the tip of Mats’ cock down to his mouth where he teasingly left little kisses up and down the shaft making Mats groan impatiently, Erik giggled and brought the hard cock up to his lips where he pressed a little kiss onto the bed then sucked him gladly, Mats’ is fucking huge and Erik struggled to take him in all the way. Erik stalled for a few seconds to use his hands to stroke at what his mouth couldn’t reach then slowly started to suck him starting on with small and gentle bobs even pulling off to lick at the underside, Erik could tell Mats was holding back, Erik stroked Mats thigh to indicated it was ok for him to fuck Erik’s mouth but apparently Mats isn’t as intelligent as he looks and Erik pulled off his mouth “It’s ok for you to fuck my mouth” without waiting for a reply Erik sucked Mats back into his mouth. Erik smirked because he instantly felt a large hand grip a hand full of hair and furiously fuck up into his mouth, every thrust all most choked him, Erik tried to ignore the first drips of pre cum and to his relief Mats used this moment to pull out.

“Stand up and bend over” Mats said out of breath

“ok” Erik stood up bending over and bracing himself against the wall of the shower, the spray soaking them both not that it mattered, Erik felt Mats’ body behind his within seconds. Mats rubbed his fingers against Erik’s hole.

“Do you need lube.. well shower gel or is the water enough”

“The shower gel please, i’ve never done this before” Erik blushed luckily Mats couldn’t see him right now.

“ok babe” Mats grabbed the shower gel from the shower gel and poured a decent amount onto his fingers and bringing them down to Erik’s hole. Mats pushed the first finger in slowly pushing it down to the knuckle then stopping “That ok?”

“Great carry on” Mats twisted the single digit and start to thrust into him with it, the first digit did no real stretching so Mats pulled out his finger and pushed it back with a second finger. Starting off with where he left and thrust the two fingers into the willing body eventually working his way up to three fingers then Mats pulled out and stood up nudging the tip of his cock against Erik’s hole.

“You sure you want this?”

“please Mats give it to me”

Mats nodded and pushed in his arms wrapped around Erik’s waist the push is hard as Erik is tight after a moment of difficulty Mats slid into the hilt forcing himself to stop for a couple of minutes to give Erik time to adjust. Starting to thrust was hard at first with the tightness Mats managed to get a couple of slow deep thrusts, with each thrust the more Erik stretched and eventually Mats settled into a much quicker pace, thrusting into the perfect rhythm and finding the sweet spot inside of the younger man, Erik cried out in pleasure every time Mats hit it, it felt amazing. Mats grabbed a handful of Erik’s hair and pulled his head back with it smashing their mouths together as he continued to thrust continued to hit that sweet spot. Erik reached down and jerked himself off to the same pace as Mats thrusts. Erik’s body over loaded with pleasure panting heavily into Mats’ mouth Erik came hard his release coming out in thin white strips onto the tiles below his feet, it instantly being washed away by the spray of the water. Mats’ own orgasm came shortly after the sight of Erik falling apart triggered his own with sound of heavy panting filling the room Mats came hard inside of Erik. Mats pulled out instantly and sunk onto the floor Erik joining him.

“That was amazing Mats” Erik panted

“I’m glad you enjoyed your first time”

“I’ve wanted you for so long”

“You know what Erik? I wanted you too”


End file.
